Noches de Melodías en París
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Bajo la luz de la luna, dos almas que se complementan entre sí se encuentran de diferentes maneras, y se conectan a través de las máscaras, las acciones, y las melodías que hacen eco en París. Noches de testigos ausentes, miradas y pasos efímeros. Transformaciones secretas y miradas inundadas de sentimientos. Estas son las noches de verano, de los héroes de Francia. LadyNoir


¡Al fin doy la cara en éste fandom!

No sabía ni qué publicar, la serie no tenía un rincón en FF sino hasta hace poco tiempo (sacrilegio…) pero leí activamente todo lo que se publicó en los Misc; y cómo no sé cómo manejarme por esos lares, no me atrevía a escribir algo… Auch, mi corazón de fangirl se ha fallado a sí mismo…

Me he perdido de la Semana Miraculous, y de la celebración por el estreno del primer capítulo de Miraculous Ladybug, pero las he disfrutado las dos como espectadora, deleitando mis ojos en DA y Tumblr. Me he atrevido a subir un par de fanarts, porque amo la serie desde el PV y quiero apoyarla en todo lo que pueda.

Ahora doy gracias a los comics de Batman en inglés, gracias a eso, puedo ver la serie con el fansub T-T y leer fics hermosos en inglés, pero aquí vengo yo, a sumarme a todas esas fantásticas escritoras en español que ya están poniendo su granito de arena, espero estar a la altura.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Un hola a todo mundo de antemano. Sin ofensas por favor, igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, pertenece a Zagtoon, Method  & Toei Animation, como un proyecto internacional, y Francia es Francia; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor. Todo aclarado. Sólo las palabras que nacieron de mi corazón, son las que me pertenecen.

 **Rated T:** Yo siempre pongo esto por aquí, por si acaso. Estuve esperando la serie por tres años, y aunque, personalmente, me parece que París estaba más viva en el PV, me encanta la animación que le dieron a la definitiva también, y si queremos la 2D, hay que apoyar la de ahora por todo lo que es, con todo lo que nos ha dado.

Inevitable manejo de los personajes bajo un cruce extraño entre lo que hemos visto en los primeros capítulos, y el Preview. Por ejemplo, ellos en mi historia no tienen la pequeña edad de 14 años, no, en el preview los veía más adultos, entre 16 y 17, y yo, con mi fanatismo infinito, les coloco en esta historia, una edad de romance infinito, diecisiete años. ¡Oh vamos! Era demasiado tentador hacerlos más coquetos para ciertas cosas x3

Espero que lo disfruten.

 **.**

 **Noches de Melodías en París**

 **Escrito por Marianna B.**

Tres horas continuas corrieron sin freno, y con el gran campanario dándole aviso, la portadora de la buena suerte decidió que su vigilia podía continuar en un punto fijo. Trazando su camino en vuelos de espiral, a la vista lejana se reveló el lugar perfecto que imaginaba.

Ladybug dejó caer su peso, sentándose al borde de uno de los tantos tejados de París; lo hizo con gracia, sin importar que en su cara se dibujaran expresiones de niña, su cuerpo se movía con la delicadeza de una bailarina, su inocencia y delicadeza hacía una mezcla poco frecuente de contemplar.

Disfrutó del balanceo de sus pies colgando en el aire, inclinó su cuerpo atrás, apoyándose en sus manos; parecía más bien la posición de alguien que toma el sol, pero no era así.

Era una de las noches favoritas de la alegre joven, una noche sin crimen, con la policía patrullando como debía y sin códigos de posibles peligros, sin explosiones o energías negativas. Se permitió respirar hondo.

La razón era simple: es una noche de amor en París, Francia; una noche fresca de verano, con parejas por doquier, un viernes de luna llena, con luces por todas partes, y diferentes ecos de música tratando de sobresalir desde cada rincón de la ciudad.

A Marinette le encantaba la intersección que tenía delante, una de las tantas razones por la cual el techo donde estaba era también su favorito; dos cafés al principio de las calles paralelas, llenas de persona que se veían con intensidad en los ojos. Unos hablaban otros idiomas, otros eran enamorados de años nacidos en París, a la vez, sabía que varios mayores llegaban del parque diagonal a la derecha, en donde las parejas más tranquilas caminaban o se tomaban de la mano en alguna banca, disfrutando del ambiente creado por la luna con su esplendor en cada sombra del lugar.

Si… todo era hermoso, sonrió con dulzura, esa era la ciudad por la que luchaba, por la que sacrificaba sus horas de sueño y por la cual no se dejaría vencer.

Escuchó una exclamación de emoción desde el edificio de al lado, no era por ella, estaba bien camuflada bajo la sombra del último y quinto piso del edificio central, no, el grito femenino había resonado desde el tercer piso del edificio a su izquierda, por uno de los tradicionales balcones abiertos que decoraban las calles de día y de noche, con muchísimas flores en su borde.

Conocía de sobra a la pareja de tres años de casados que allí residía, siempre se los encontraba en sus patrullas nocturnas, y como Marinette, los conocía por la tienda de su padre, todos los doce del mes se reunían allí, para saborear un postre, que variaba entre mousse de chocolate o parchita; y en los cumpleaños, recordaba bien que su orden especial era una tarta, que debía de tener cinco fresas frescas en la cubierta, formando un corazón, y un relleno sorpresa que le confiaban a su padre.

Su madre le había comentado que, al igual que sucedía en su matrimonio, aquella joven pareja estuvieron mucho tiempo de enamorados, y no fue hasta que ambos podían costearse un apartamento propio, que se mudaron y casaron.

Ladybug suspiró, esperaba que en algún momento de su vida, pudiera disfrutar de algo tan maravilloso.

Un matrimonio feliz, que disfrutaran el paso de los años con emociones sin fin y felicidad, que cruzaran de la mano los momentos y caminos más difíciles, y que, al igual que esa lejana pareja de abuelos en el parque, se tomaran de la mano, con la espalda dolorida y curveada, sintiéndose jóvenes en las noches de verano en París, sonriéndole al pasado, y al correr de los niños, y las miradas de amor de las nuevas parejas que nacían.

Decidió bajar al patio del tercer piso, la encargada no estaría allí, saldría con su marido, de seguro, a _Café de Flore_ , su favorito; y los gemelos ya estaban en la cama, acurrucados con su abuela, en la última habitación al fondo del apartamento.

Ladybug los conoció una tarde agitada, y Marinette también, con sus padres eran unos diablillos, pero con la abuela eran unos ángeles, la seguían como pollitos, esperando pacientes a que les comprara a cada uno un bastón de caramelo en la tiendita de la Avenida Paul Doumer.

Suspiró con la vista que tenía, apoyándose en la barra metálica que limitaba el jardín del patio, decorada naturalmente con una planta trepadora. Pudo observar al joven de cabellos castaños, recibiendo el abrazo de su esposa, acariciándole sus cabellos rubios. Era bien parecido, llegaba agotado de su trabajo de fotógrafo. Ella también era bellísima, Marinette quería tener su delicado porte cuando pasara de los veinte.

Sonreían con cariño, y Ladybug apartó la mirada con vergüenza para no ver el beso francés que le daba a la mujer, que reía como colegiala. Quince segundos después, notaba por el rabillo del ojo que se separaban. Él terminó de colocar su chaleco en el perchero, planchando con las manos las arrugas, su blanco gato persa se frotó con sus piernas, lo tomó en brazos y se sacudió los pantalones. La pareja lo había adoptado de chiquitito, abandonado en las calles, Ladybug lo había presenciado, patrullando en esa lejana noche de lluvia, y sonreía al ver el regordete mimado.

Dejó el maletín en la habitación más cercana a la puerta, frente a la cocina, la cual era la oficina de trabajo. Cuando él trabajaba en sus artículos, su esposa trabajaba practicando sus postres.

Marinette recordó que la rubia era empleada en un café, cuyo propietario era amigo de la niñez de su padre, y que tenía un amor profundo por la creación de diferentes postres, pero sabía por su cuenta, que su pasión eran las especies, en los postres. Recordó que una vez su padre alababa una tarta que tenía pimienta molida en los bordes, que explosiva debía de ser.

Ladybug no pudo evitar reírse cuando el hombre perdió el equilibrio al salir de la habitación, sin cinturón en los pantalones, los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, y sin rastros de corbata. Probó del pastel que le tendían en la cara, sentado en el piso, con el dedo le dio un poco al gato, y le sonrió con aprobación a la entusiasmada joven, los ojos miel de ambos brillaban con la felicidad de estar juntos, del fin de semana, o de poder disfrutar de esa noche lado a lado.

Marinette no pudo descifrar de dónde provenía ese místico brillo, si era por alguna de sus observaciones, o por algo que desconocía por completo. Eso sólo hizo que se preguntara más como era la vida marital cuando se forjaba con amor.

— _¡Es de la nueva receta, ha salido genial!_ — Pudo escuchar, la chica tenía buena garganta.

Ladybug sabía lo que venía, cuando algo nuevo salía bien, aquella pareja acostumbrada a bailar, y en una ocasión como aquella, estaba segura que elegirían algo de Jazz, propio de ellos dos, y también sabía a la perfección que, con tan sólo un cuarto del disco bailado, alguno _tropezaría_ con el sofá, y ocurrirían otras cosas, con una música alta para que nadie lo imaginara, y las cortinas blancas bailando con el viento; por el balcón nadie los vería, sólo se podía denotar por el ventanal, la puerta de entrada y el corredor de la sala, la entrada de la cocina y la oficina, y eso era todo.

Dio gracias a Dios, si algo se viera, no podría quedarse en tan bello punto estratégico de la ciudad. Se carcajeó cuando pisaron la cola del gato al bailar y el pobre decidió salir por el balcón con un gesto de puchero felino. Suspiró con una sonrisa, apoyándose en sus manos, inclinada una vez más en la barra del balcón.

—No veo graciosa que te burles de que le hayan pisado la cola, eso duele. — La voz de alguien que conocía muy bien hizo que despegara la vista de aquel romántico hogar, por el cual se paseaban la graciosa pareja, dando espirales y balanceando las caderas con exageración, casi saltando con cada paso, era un Jazz bastante cómico el que sonaba, de las tres canciones, ahora sonaba una de Frank Sinatra.

¡Ah, el nuevo _mix_ del cual hacían alarde en la pastelería el mes pasado!

—Ambos sabemos que irá a coquetear con la gatita de la casera —le señaló su argumento con su cadera inclinada a la derecha y su mano posada en ella; allí estaba el gato, maullándole a una pequeña gata moteada y elegante, que se hacía la desinteresada —.Técnicamente le hicieron un favor.

Chat Noir negó con resignación al ver a más de un gato en sus mismas circunstancias, tan enamorado y tan rechazado.

—Entiendo el sentimiento, hermano. —dijo para sí mismo, y Ladybug le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de animarlo, aunque no lo escuchó, pudo ver que algo le puso triste, pues sus orejas _y rabo_ se pegaron a su cuerpo. Plagg rodó los ojos en el interior del anillo, _— ¿Para esto fue que viniste?_ — y la mirada del gran gato se iluminó de nuevo, no, no, no estaba allí para compadecer a otro gato, estaba ahí para conquistar a su compañera.

Volteó a ella con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, y Ladybug carraspeó por lo bajo, conocía _esa_ mirada gatuna.

—No me digas que se te ha ocurrido alguna travesura…

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —hizo puchero, dilatando las pupilas, para parecer inocente.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te me acercas con la cola tan agitada? —inmediatamente se agarró el cinturón, que a veces tomaba vida en su transformación y, apretándolo con la izquierda, ofreció su mano derecha a la catarina.

 _Sous le Ciel de Paris,_ en su versión instrumental, empezaba a sonar, reluciendo con una excelentísima interpretación de un maestre en el acordeón.

Por un momento lo miró sorprendida, pero se enderezó con rapidez, eso lo hubiera hecho Marinette, pero ahora era Ladybug, y Ladybug podía aceptar una danza improvisada en el piso de un edificio, con su compañero de lucha contra el crimen.

De hecho, aceptó considerándolo una competencia.

La pareja en el apartamento se desplazaba con delicadeza, de pausa en pausa, mirándose a los ojos.

Ladybug y Chat Noir, por su lado, sonreían con travesura, la garra del gato no pertenecía mucho tiempo en su cintura, la chica de cabellos oscuros adoraba desenvolver su cuerpo en curvas y pasos de ballet, alargados y elevados, que retaban al gato a seguirle el ritmo.

No había nadie para verlos, o grabarlos, y eso era lo mejor. El paso de los dos era intenso como la música, y ninguno de los dos parecía cansarse, una vez la música redujo un poco la frecuencia, ellos también lo hicieron, ésta vez, permitió que el gato descansara sus manos en su cintura, y ella lo hizo con su mano en su hombro y la otra entrelazada.

El final fue de una espiral que se agrandó por toda la azotea, entretenidos y disfrutando del momento, se sorprendieron a sí mismos disfrutando de la música.

— _¡Que divertido!_ —escuchó Marinette a Tikki en su mente, revoloteando con emoción, y le sonrió maternalmente, desconociendo si no había tropezado por la suerte que le prestaba, o porque la habilidad de Chat para atajarla era sorprendente.

La luna censuraría el entrecruce de sus piernas; talón en cadera, mano en muslo, en esa sensacional posición de baile, que se dibuja en los cuadros apasionados.

—No es la primera vez que bailas, mi amigo —comentó con picardía una vez apartados, pero la respuesta recibida fue un galón que la pegó al cuerpo vestido en cuero negro; el gato quería seguir bailando, y su perfume de hombre y olor a sudor no pudieron hacer otra cosa que incitarla a no despejarse del portador de ojos felinos.

Mireille Mathieu, los acompañó con ocho éxitos que los hizo navegar por el Río Sena. Charles Aznavour los hizo recorrer el Museo Louvre en un camino trazado por su propia mente, y el aire magnético de sus pasos, como si caminaran en sus palabras, hipnotizados por la magnificencia del arte en todas sus expresiones.

 _Der Pariser Tango_ , le dio a entender a Chat Noir que la catarina podía ser más apasionada de lo que imaginaba, y él tampoco queda atrás, después de todo, no sólo ha recibido clases de Jazz en la mansión, también de tango; Adrien técnicamente sabía cómo mover su cuerpo al compás de casi todos los géneros musicales, y los clásicos de París, eran sagrados para su madre cuando vivía. Marinette, por su parte, tenía una abuela materna que bailaba hasta con el bastón.

¿Por qué no un bolero? Dalida les hizo el favor tomando revancha en el toca discos.

Edith Piaf pronto los acompañó, y si la gente creía que sólo clásicos de años pasados sonaban, Indila salió a relucir con una pronunciación sensual y una letra, que a ciencia cierta, Chat Noir creía que les calzaba como la mejor talla de zapato o sombrero de copa.

Adrien pensó que moriría, al igual que Marinette, con el corazón acelerado y los cuerpos en llamas, tentándose el uno al otro, estaban tan sonrojados, que parecía para cada quien, que habían bailado en el medio de la Avenida Champs-Élysées, cuando los testigos de su velada brillaban por su ausencia.

Oh, _Tourner Dans Le Vide_ , ¿Por qué haces que el círculo de estos enamorados se cruce como un símbolo de eternidad?

 _Quelqu'un m'a dit,_ ¿Intenta el destino decirles algo?

La música ha reducido su energía. Marinette ya no oye las risas de la pareja del apartamento, el gato no entra por el balcón y la música no se acompaña con ninguna letra por ninguna parte. No es difícil de saber para la pareja de superhéroes, que la pareja que antes había empezado bailando, esa que está casada, ahora tenía su propio ritmo, en otra parte.

 _Une Femme Amoureuse, Le Vie en Rose,_ y _Fascination,_ fueron las últimas canciones que Ladybug y Chat Noir se permitieron escuchar, ya casi sin bailar, el tono de esas canciones, era mucho más romántica que las anteriores, de hecho, la temática eran tan emblemática en París, que pronto fue demasiado comprometedor tomarse de las manos.

La luna llena seguía iluminando sus rostros, atontados y escarlata; por un momento, Chat dirigió su mano a su máscara, y recuperando la compostura, Ladybug rápidamente lo detuvo.

—Puedes dejarte llevar muy rápido por un baile.

—Sólo voy a secarme un poco el sudor —ella se sonrojó, nerviosa como nunca. Sintió como si explotara una burbuja con un alfiler —. Además, han sido más de doce canciones.

—No lo sé —la catarina se encogió de hombros, reprochándose internamente por perderse en ese tiempo, alguien podría necesitar su ayuda o haberles visto, y salir en primera plana del periódico. Algo con lo cual, realmente no quería lidiar en verano, las personas tienen más tiempo libre del normal.

—Deberíamos irnos. —escuchó bajito a su compañero.

— ¿Por qué? —le miró dudosa, ella no presentía nada malo.

Sólo podía imaginarse que le incomodaba que la pareja de al lado no quitara el disco, o que todas las demás parejas en los cafés y el parque no dejaron de charlar y mirarse con devoción, incluso pasión.

De hecho, buscó cualquier inocente razón por la cual, el gato, que había iniciado toda la aventura, quisiera retirarse.

Él señaló sus orejas, sonriendo por alguna razón que se escapó de su comprensión.

—Estoy escuchando lo mismo que mi buen amigo —señaló al gato blanco, que lamía la oreja de la gata moteada, aunque no la tenía conquistada, parecían ser amigos. Estaban en el segundo piso, y Ladybug no tenía que preguntarle al gato por qué no quería entrar a casa.

Necesitó más de un minuto para reaccionar. _Oh, él puede oír el eco de ciertas cosas, mejor que cualquiera._

Sin mediar palabra, utilizando la herramienta que dormitaba en su cintura, Ladybug se lanzó del barandal, en dirección contraria a la Torre Eiffel, centrando su pensamiento en el Arco de Triunfo, o algo sobre el proyecto de historia.

Chat Noir le siguió de cerca, tan pronto reaccionó al apuro de su compañera. Con poca paciencia, se atravesó en su camino, en el techo de un décimo piso, de un hotel casi desierto, porque todo el mundo se encontraba en el Bar, o demasiado ocupados en sus habitaciones.

— ¿Por qué no podemos vernos bajo la máscara?

Así, sin rodeos, sin sorpresas, sin miradas coquetas, ni de soslayo. La verdad cayó sobre los dos como agua helada. Adrien no planeaba decir eso, pero antes, cuando vio el rostro de la joven reaccionando por el miedo, sintió un impacto de tamaño glorioso que le afectó el orgullo.

Por un momento, sintió arrepentimiento, si ella había explotado la burbuja luego de bailar juntos, él había roto el alfiler que ella utilizó, quien sabe cómo.

Ladybug lo miró con profundidad, y por un momento, le pareció que la luz de la luna reflejaba el verdadero color de sus ojos, bajo las sensibles pupilas y el verde felino que Plagg le prestaba. Porque en el vecindario, no hay demasiados ojos avellana bosque, que se acompañen con el mismo corte de cabello rubio.

Por lo mismo ha fallado al intentar dar con la verdadera identidad de la catarina, no sabe si el tono de sus ojos o de su cabello es el verdadero, y está seguro que su personalidad es otra cuando es una civil, como le sucede a él.

Por aun así, le quiere. Porque lo complementa, porque su estilo al pelear es increíble, porque cuando la conoció, la luz de la luna se hizo ante su ojos, un arrebol cálido y efímero. La luz de sus ojos, le cautivó.

Por un segundo, entrelazó ese brillo con otro más, que había detallado una mañana, de parte de una compañera de clases al presentar sus logros.

—Yo… — tragó con dificultad, y cerró los ojos, imaginando algo que le diera fuerza, la imagen de su familia, amigos y trabajos le vinieron a la mente, junto con _él_. —. Eres preciado para mí, pero en mi vida diaria, hay alguien más. Tú también debes de tener a alguien más.

No planeaba sonar tan patética, aquello que salió de sus labios estaba mejor formulado en su cabeza.

— ¿Alguien… más? — No quería enterarse de algo como aquello — ¿Te corresponde?

—No… —esquivó su mirada — Pero debes entender, que es demasiado peligroso. Tú y yo lo sabemos, y no es la primera vez que lo discutimos. Lo acordamos tan pronto empezamos con este trabajo. —el rostro de ambos, reflejó algo parecido a la negación y la tristeza.

—Pero

— ¡Pero nada! —caminó un poco por el tejado, casi echando humo de los nervios, estaba luchando consigo misma.

»Si nos descubrimos, y somos poseídos por Hawk Moth, entonces ¿Cómo callaremos ante su poder mental lo que quiere saber? No es sólo eso, si nos captura en ésta forma ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que podremos soportar sus torturas?

—Ladybug —si, conocía los peligros. Pero también quería conocerla, a ella, a las dos personas que conformaba.

Quería llamarla por su verdadero nombre. Sin saber que ya varias veces lo ha pronunciado.

—Tienes una familia, ¿verdad? —el gato asintió, mudo por el frenazo que dio. La catarina prosiguió —Entonces aparta tu curiosidad para protegerla.

— ¿Tu nunca has querido… —se acercó un poco más —saber quién soy?

—Te conozco —posó su mano en su mejilla, eludiendo la pregunta, que tenía una dolorosa respuesta afirmativa —y eso es suficiente, quizás sin que nos demos cuenta, somos buenos amigos en la vida que tenemos, cuando somos personas normales.

Personas normales. Sí, claro. No sabían cuándo el término había acabado por definirlos, ni si era el correcto, pero allí estaba, sin contar con que él solo tenía un padre y un amigo que proteger, más veinte clases extra a las que asistir; o que ella debía hacerse cargo de una pastelería familiar cada vez más seguido, o que ayudaba a su padre mientras hacía la tarea, o que en casa hablaran otro idioma, o que ya casi no tenía tiempo de hacer lo que más le gustaba, su costura.

No, ya ni en su día a día eran normales. Sus amigos más cercanos pronto les preguntarían de frente que les ocurría.

Y para los dos, esa realidad era palpable.

Pero ninguno dijo nada.

—Creo que es verdad. —respondió el con tristeza, casi no tenía amigos del género femenino, porque con sus trabajos posando para revistas y grandes fotógrafos de trato con su diplomático padre, todas las chicas lo veían más como una cartera ambulante, que como un chico normal, sólo un par sobresalía del montón.

 _Sólo un par…_

Ladybug le sonrió con determinación, y se enderezó en una posición heroica.

— ¡Una vez triunfemos, podremos decirlo a los cuatro vientos! —probablemente exageraba, quizás lo escribiría en la palma del otro por si había alguna cámara escondida, o alguna escena parecida ocurriría. La graciosa imagen de los dos gritando en la punta de la Eiffel sus nombres aligeró el ambiente.

Chat Noir sonrió, ella era como un rayo de sol.

 _Un rayo de sol…_

—Pondré lo mejor de mí. —aseguró.

Saltaron por un par de tejados más, sin encontrar rastros de casos que resolver.

Probablemente pasen de las tres y media de la madrugada…

— _Se hace algo tarde_ —escuchó a Tikki prevenir.

Justo cuando iba a anunciarle a su camarada que debía de marchar, una rosa roja le rosó la punta de la nariz.

—Por favor, no la rechaces ahora —la petición sonó tan sincera, que Marinette se obligó a sí misma a tomarla.

—Ya es muy tarde, debemos ir a casa.

El felino y la catarina se miraron por última vez, él sonreía con travesura, y ella con resignación, había terminado por complacer al minino.

Dos sombras se separaron bajo la luz de la luna.

—No salió tan mal —le compadeció Plagg.

— ¿A eso le dices que salió más o menos bien? —Le refutó Adrien una vez en su habitación, arrojándose al enorme colchón que le servía de cama. —Me estampó la realidad en la cara, no podía esperar menos, si ella supiera quien soy, quizás tendría una oportunidad.

— _Pero ella lo sabe_ —resignándose a los oídos sordos, el pequeño espíritu decidió señalar —Te aceptó la rosa.

Los ojos de Adrien se iluminaron. — ¡Y yo que creía que tendría que intentar cincuenta veces más!

Marinette no estaba en una posición distinta.

Colocó la rosa en un vaso con agua fresca, y se dejó caer con sequedad en su cama, inclinando su cabeza para observar la rosa que descansaba en la pequeña mesa de noche, frotó su mejilla con cansancio a la tela suave de su sábana, Tikki se sentó en su pecho, mirándola con expresión reflexiva.

—Parece que te ha dolido no poder decirle quien eres.

—Y es así… —se frotó la cara con las manos, tratando inútilmente quitarse de encima fastidiosos pensamientos. —Quizás sería el único chico con el cual podría mantener una conversación larga.

Tikki rio ante el comentario, y su sonrisa sólo pudo sembrar ternura en Marinette.

— _Sí, claro._

— ¡Oye! —protestó la repuesta joven de ojos zafiro, había saltado llena de energía ante el comentario. —Una nunca sabe.

Tras cinco minutos de reflexiones vacías, los dos compañeros contra el crimen, terminaron por quedarse dormidos.

Los espíritus de la suerte se recostaron en el borde de las ventanas, e intercalaban miradas entre los jóvenes con los cuales habían creado lazo y la magnífica luna que se inclinaba a su descanso. Estaban más conectados de lo que creían posible.

Quizás las personas saben, sin saber.

Porque Adrien tiene una corazonada, que el pétalo de rosa que forma parte del nuevo adorno del bolso de Marinette significa algo más, porque ella sabe que Chat Noir hace muchas actividades de más durante su vida como un chico más de la ciudad. Porque se han escuchado tatareando canciones en un mismo orden.

Porque ella sobresale de un montón de chicas, y porque a él le encantaría modelar lo que ella diseña. Porque cuando, en sus trajes moteados y oscuros como la noche, se encuentran, tienen las mismas tareas que hacer en casa.

Al igual, que ninguno de los dos, ni Marinette ni Adrien, pueden ser hallados los viernes en la noche en París.

Si, muy en el fondo, saben quiénes son.

Pero es demasiado peligroso decirlo en voz alta, o dárselo entender entre sí.

Es un secreto, que está guardado, entre las melodías de París.

 **.**

Fin del Capítulo

 **Escrito por Marianna B**

 **.**

Algunos lo habrán notado, otros quizás tengan que volver a leer x3 pero he dejado varios chocolates escondidos en la historia, algunos, están más que visibles con la letra cursiva, otros, deben ser hallados por medio de las pausas.

Algunos grandes fanáticos de la música puede que los noten, o alguna persona que ha tenido el privilegio en su vida de viajar a tan enigmático país.

En fin, si alguien me haya por ahí algún error geográfico que me lo haga saber, porque mi mapa es algo difícil de leer con los años. Les recomiendo buscar las canciones en cursiva, todas son preciosas, y les harían una gran compañía durante la lectura, si alguien por aquí es gran fanático de los nombrados, podremos hablar por horas y recomendarnos grandes éxitos.

¿Les dio lo que a mí mientras escribía, lo disfrutaron? No es nada personal, pero a mí me encantó, me siento orgullosa, siento que los hice interactuar de tal manera que me hago a mí misma fangirlear.

No soy escritora profesional, paciencia conmigo, así que una palabra suya se les agradece, mientras me la dejen de corazón, sentiré como mi cuerpo se llena de energía ¡Como cuando tomo 50 tazas de chocolate! (No me reten con eso, creo que puedo hacerlo xD)

 _ **"Mis historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo: sólo mías."**_

Con gran cariño.

Gracias por leerme!

 **Marianna B.**


End file.
